


I Mean It So Much

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Sort of/or so it seems, Straight!Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren, best friends, get high and talk about the future. (Or, the classic, "If we're not married by the time we're 30, we should marry each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mean It So Much

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](url)
> 
> So incredibly loosely based off of [this](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com/post/95951195024/cc-prompt-29) prompt.

                Darren is high. Darren is so fucking high when he suggests it.

                “If we’re not married by the time we’re thirty,” he says from his spot on the floor as he’s clutching a throw pillow to his chest, “We should…we should get married.”

                “To each other?” Chris asks, sitting on his bed. He’s not nearly as stoned, but he can’t deny how loose and silly he feels.

                “Yeah,” Darren says, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat.

                Chris laughs and shakes his head.

                It sounds so good. If they’re not married by then they could just do it, the two of them. Get married, have a companionate relationship, two separate beds—the whole nine yards. They could co-parent kids together, have a white picket fence and a dog. They could switch off weekends; one weekend Darren can have free to go out and date and have fun. The next one Chris can have. And on the third weekend they both stay home for family night where they teach their kids how to play Monopoly or Go Fish.

                It sounds amazing, and really, it’s better than anything Chris expects to happen. Because in reality, he doesn’t expect it to happen. Because in reality, it won’t.

                It’s pretty fucking sobering to say the least, and the smile drops off his face instantaneously.

                “That’ll never happen,” he says broodily to a very relaxed and giggly Darren.

                “Why not?!” Darren asks, still smiling. “It’ll be great! Who doesn’t want to marry their best friend?”

                Chris shakes his head and crosses his arms, suddenly incredibly bitter.

                They’re only nineteen. They’re in college and they’re both having the time of their lives. They met a few months ago and just immediately clicked. Chris has never met someone who has so completely and easily fit into his life. He’s never met a straight guy who is so completely unfazed by having gay friends.

                “Because it’s 1998, and faggots can’t get married,” Chris responds drily.

                “Oh,” Darren says, momentarily stunned into silence. “Yeah. I, uh, I guess you’re right.”

                They sit in the silence for a while, Darren running his hand on the carpet and the throw pillow, liking the way the texture feels against his arms and his fingertips.

                Chris stays on the bed and thinks about the future he’ll never have.

                “We could still be, like, best friends,” Darren says.

                “Well of course we’ll be best friends,” Chris responds matter of fact.

                “I mean like, best friends who live together. When we’re thirty and unmarried.”

                “And what will your mother think?” Chris asks, a small smile tugging at his face.

                If there’s one person who makes Chris laugh more than Darren, it’s probably Darren’s mother. He hasn’t ever even met her. But the stories Darren tells are enough, and he can’t wait until the end of the year when they come to pick Darren up from school and Chris will get to meet them.

                “My mother already thinks I’m a flaming homosexual. I’m sure she’ll be fine with it,” Darren smiles, a hint of mischief in his eye.

                “She does not!” Chris protests. “No one walks in on their son balls deep in a woman and thinks, ‘That son of mine is a total pillow biter!’”

                Chris laughs and throws another pillow at Darren. Darren just smiles wider and moans.

                “Mmmmm,” he says. “My mom is the best.”

               “You should call her more often.”

                “I call her enough, thanks,” Darren replies with a chuckle. “ _You’re_ the one who should call his mother.”

                “No way, Jose,” Chris responds, body relaxing and sagging against his backboard.

                “Asshole.”

                “Whatever,” Chris says. “Pass the chips.”

                “I can’t move,” Darren says.

                “Yes you can.”

                “But I won’t. Requires too much effort.”

                “If you pass me the chips I’ll light another bowl.”

                “Okay,” Darren replies. “I’ll pass you the chips.”

                After a few seconds nothing happens. Chris moans in displeasure.

                “Darrreeennn, what’s taking so long?”

                “I’m building up the energy. I can do this. I can totally do this.”

                “Do it quickly,” Chris demands.

                “I’m trying. So much effort,” Darren bemoans, writhing awkwardly on the ground.

                Eventually Darren is able to pull himself up and trip over to the bed with the bag of chips.

                “I’m so tired,” he says, falling onto Chris’ comforter.

                Chris shoves a few chips into his mouth and passes Darren the bowl and the little baggie of weed.

                “Can you pack it for me? I’m hungry.”

                Darren repacks it while lying on his stomach next to Chris.

                “First light’s yours,” Chris says.

                “But it’s your weed,” Darren responds, trying to pass the bowl to Chris.

                “I’m eating. Now smoke the damn marijuana.”

               Darren takes a puff and passes the bowl to Chris, who immediately inhales when he realizes that there’s still an ember in the bowl. He grabs the lighter and takes a second hit.

                “So good,” Darren moans.

                They pass it back and forth until it’s finished, talking occasionally. Chris throws the now empty bag of chips off his bed and lets them fall to his floor.

                “I’m cold,” he tells Darren.

                Darren pulls Chris’ comforter down and lifts his body up so he can get under.

                “Let’s snuggle,” Darren says.

                Darren stays on his stomach and lets Chris lay on his side right up against him, using his arm as a pillow. Chris moves it around until it’s comfortable and sags into it.

                He’s almost asleep when Darren starts talking again.

                “We could do it though,” he whispers. “Move in together, be a family.”

                “Mmhmm,” Chris says dreamily, not even really paying attention. Not even really believing Darren. It’s a lofty dream and they’re both high.

                “I mean it,” Darren insists. “I mean it so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> And below you'll see a strange blank box. Weird things happen if you type in it. You should try!


End file.
